The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with dis-closures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In recent years, the phenomenal growth of mobile Internet services and proliferation of smart phones and tablets has increased a demand for mobile broadband services, and hence more network capacity is required. One possibility to increase network capacity is to deploy in addition to wide area systems local area systems. In a local area system, a typical cell size is small compared with a macro cell, and the number of apparatuses connected to an access point or base station is not large, compared to the macro cell, for example. A local area system can utilize time division duplex (TDD) bands to take advantage of the additional available bandwidth. The local area system may be implemented as a half-duplex, decentralized system in which devices, such as user apparatuses and network nodes, may communicate directly with each other. Since in a half-duplex communication a device may either transmit or receive over a spectrum, and the users require reliable functionality with good capacity not using two much power, a centralized scheduling or a distributed scheduling based on contention based access or sensing cannot fulfill all of them.